


Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned

by sincerelyabbygrace



Series: Little Sinner [1]
Category: Silence (2016)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, I'm Going to Hell, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyabbygrace/pseuds/sincerelyabbygrace
Summary: TW//mentions of religion, reader gets spanked with a bible, also fran refers to the reader as "my child" but it isn't ageplayHi, welcome back to the shitshow!!!! In this installment of "what filthy shit is abby grace writing this time": the reader goes to church for the first in a while, confesses something smutty, gets spanked...with a bible, and gets fucked in the confessional by Father Fran himself. There's really no plot here, pretty much just straight porn. Just remember, you all encouraged this. I'M TALKING TO YOU TWITTER FREAKS!!!Anyways, yeehaw and enjoy!
Relationships: Francisco Garupe/You
Series: Little Sinner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968637
Kudos: 14





	Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned

You walk into the old church building for the first time in years, your skirt a little too short and your shirt cut a little too low. You know the deal; confession, prayer, brain break, more prayers, maybe another confession for good luck, then leave and wait another year to come back. All the prayer and repenting of your sins should cover you for that long, at least you like to think it will. You walk over to the cramped confessional closet and wait patiently (or rather impatiently) for Father Francisco. He’s been listening to you repent your sins for as long as you can remember, considering you used to be a regular church goer. Your mother was a diehard Catholic, always forcing you and your brother into the church. If she could only see you now; waiting in the confessional with your legs pressed tightly together, your wetness leaking onto the bench beneath you. You were just starting to squirm slightly in your seat but suddenly the other side of the confessional opens and the man steps in. You know who it is simply by the smell of his cologne, it’s always the same person. “Forgive me father, for I have sinned. My last confession was...god I don’t even know...almost a year ago? I...um...I have been lusting over a man that I cannot have.” You hear him shift in his seat and clear his throat, “Why is this man unavailable to you?” Now, you’re nervous. You have no idea how to tell the man on the other side of the wall that it’s him you’ve been lusting after. Night after night, hand stuffed in your panties, thinking about him. He’s gorgeous and has a voice that will make you melt, part of you has always wanted him. “Um...w-well you see...he’s um…” You can’t find the right words, the right lie to tell him. Your brain freezes as his voice cuts through the air again, low and growly, “Why is this man unavailable, child? I must know so you can properly repent.” You take a deep breath and let it out, “Because, father...it’s you. You are the man I have been lusting after inappropriately.” You could almost hear a pin drop, the air was silent and stale except for the sound of his breathing. It was heavy, weighted by his own lust...his own pure desire for you. He clears his throat again before croaking out, “How much have you desired me? I want to know.” He was practically panting through his words, your cunt throbbed as you thought all the things you’ve thought before. “I can tell the kind of person you are. I watched you walk through the door in the short little skirt. I know exactly why you’re here.” You almost whine, maybe you did but you didn’t really have time to think before the door on your side was swung open. “Stand up and follow me.” You don’t argue, you can tell by the way he’s standing (and by the obvious tent in his pants) that he doesn’t want backtalk. So you stand and follow him down a hallway into a large office. “Strip.” That one, tiny word making your cunt clench as you stepped out of your shoes, slipped the skirt down your legs, and pulled the shirt over your head. You were left naked in the middle of the room as he poured himself a drink, “I thought alcohol was prohibited, father.” He spins around and takes two steps that carried him all the way over to you. He was a fairly tall man, and even though he was quite frail, he could still crush you. “Haven’t you already misbehaved enough, little slut?” Your breath hitches in your throat as he snakes a hand into your hair and yanks it back, “I think the proper payment for your sins is a spanking, what do you say?” You were so surprised by his words that all you could do is whimper and nod. He takes his hand from your hair and scoffs, “I should’ve known you’d want that.” He points to the small couch on the wall across from his desk, “I want you to bend yourself over the arm of the sofa and wait for me like a good little slut. I have to go get a few things.” You do as he say as he watches, making sure you do it perfectly, before he walks out the door. You wait for what feels like hours but were probably only mere minutes, you squirmed trying to ease the aching feeling in your cunt as your slick runs down your thighs. “Ah look at that, squirming huh? You just can’t wait for your punishment. God, look at how wet you are for me. I bet you’re just aching for this.” He laughs, not a normal laugh but that kind of laugh that sends shivers right down your spin. It’s quiet as he makes his way closer to you, running a gentle hand along your ass. No, it wasn’t a hand...it was smooth, almost like leather. “Open your mouth.” His hand was just under your chin, his thumb working your mouth open. “We can’t have you being too loud. Someone might find out what a naughty little slut you are. So, i’m gonna put these beads in your mouth so you can’t make a sound. If here anything louder than a mere whine out of you there will be absolute hell to pay. Do you understand me?” He waits for you to respond, his thumb rubbing across your bottom lip, “Yes father.” He groans and shoves the rosary beads into your mouth before moving back behind you. “Now, it’s time for you to repent, little sinner.” He brings the bible down on your ass over and over again as you moan and whimper around his rosary beads, drool dripping down your chin. The very last smack was the worst, the hardest, “There. That should do it. Now, stand up and get on your knees.” Not wanting another spanking, you do as he says and you fall to your knees in front of him. He reaches down and yanks the beads from your mouth, “Typically, little sinners like you must pray, but I have better use for that mouth.” He drops the beads to the floor where you sit and starts to undo his belt and zipper. Your eyes widen at what meets you when his fumbling hands finally release his cock from his pants, “Father I-” He chuckles, “Oh, worried you can’t take it? Might make your jaw sore, then you’ll know not to lust after the priest anymore or...maybe it’ll make you want me even more. Maybe you’ll keep coming back just to confess to me so i’ll make your little ass red and send you home full of my cum. I think I know the right answer. Anyways, go on and show what else that mouth can do.” You nod and wrap your lips around the tip, swirling your tongue as he groans. The sound reverberates through the room as you take him deeper and deeper into your throat, it seemed as though he was never ending. His hands find his way back into your hair, “Gonna-god-have to fuck your throat-can I do that?” You nod with a whimper as his hips start to fuck into you, his cock hitting the back of your throat causing you to gag. “Holy fuck. You’re-” He growls, “You’re so good taking my cock like a good slut. Shhhhhhit.” His hips stutter as he throbs in your mouth, “Fuck. I have to have you, stand up, I wanna cum in you. Can I cum in you? Will you let me do that?” He’s babbling on and on as you stand up and bend yourself back over the couch, “Yes, father. Dirty sinners like me need a reminder not to sin.” He lets out a low growl as he teases his cock through your folds, “You are so fucking wet. I bet you’re tight too, aren’t you?” He lines himself up and pushes in only the tip. You have the urge to push your hips back, wanting so badly to be fully filled by him but you think better of it. “Beg for it. I know you want it so fucking beg.” You moan as his one of his hands comes down to rub your clit, slow and light, not too much. “Please, father. Please. I need your cock so bad...I need you inside of me. Please.” He pushes himself all the way in with a moan, “Can’t argue with that. You sound gorgeous when you beg like a good slut does.” It doesn’t take long for either of you to get close, with how hard he’s fucking and how tight you are. “Gonna fill you up now. Gonna send you out of here with my cum dripping down your thighs. Then you’re gonna come back next week and we’re going to do something else. If you’re good it might be a reward…” He starts to fuck faster, practically panting through his words, “If you’re a naughty slut, like I expect then I’ll punish you again but don’t expect a spanking.” He bottoms out and finishes inside you, pulling out immediately after he’s done. He walks to where you left your clothes and picks them up. He helps you back into them before wrapping his arms around you and planting a small kiss on your forehead. He holds you there for a moment before whispering, “Maybe lusting after the priest isn’t so bad, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm asking nicely that, if you didn't enjoy this, please don't leave ugly comments. I really don't want to deal with that...this is a work of fan fiction that has nothing to do with real life. ANYWAYS, if you want to see more of my horny content you can follow me on twitter @adamssunflowr (yes I changed my @ hush)! love you all!


End file.
